Betty in Love
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |producer = |supervisor = |coexec = |runners = & |avggrade = TBA}} Betty in Love is the fourth episode of the first season of Better Days, and the 4th overall. Plot Betty falls in love with Eugene. Transcript (The episode starts with Betty and Mr. Shicowa watching a TV show about love) Announcer: Remember, there are no rules for love. Mr. Shicowa: Love, I had love once, she was beautiful, so beautiful. But she was really controlling, she wouldn't even let me move anything around the house, I instantly got out the nearest kitchen knife and killed her. And then I found another love, but she died, it's not a good story. Betty: Why don't you find someone else to love, I mean the show said there's no rules for love? Mr. Shicowa: Do you love me? Betty: No, in fact I don't think I love anyone here. (someone knocks on the door) Both: Who is it? Mr. Krabs: Eugene. Betty: Come in. (Mr. Krabs enters) Mr. Krabs: Does anyone have a quarter for the soda machine? Betty: I, uh, I, I. Mr. Shicowa: I do. Let's see here. (starts looking through his pockets, gets out some mints) No. (puts it back, gets out a dollar bill) No. (gets out a quarter) There we go. So you want a soda? Mr. Krabs: No, I am just selling a soda for me new side business. Uh, is Betty okay? (Betty is shaking) Mr. Shicowa: Yes she is fine, well, bye Eugene. Mr. Krabs: Bye. (Mr. Krabs leaves) Mr. Shicowa: What was that, Betty? Betty: Uh… Mr. Shicowa: You're in love with Eugene, aren't you? Betty: I think so. Mr. Shicowa: Okay… Well, I am going to… (walks out of the room) eat cheese... (Mr. Krabs is hitting the soda machine trying to get the soda out) Mr. Krabs: Come on! Work! Mr. Shicowa: You're supposed to put the quarter in. Mr. Krabs: Oh. (puts the quarter in, and 1 soda can comes out) One can? That's a rip-off. Mr. Shicowa: Yeah, they’ve rigged those back in 1986 so you can’t get 3 cans anymore. Mr. Krabs: Man where is this world going to when you can’t get 3 sodas for 25 cents?! Mr. Shicowa: Yeah, oh, I need to tell you something very important dude. Mr. Krabs: What? Mr. Shicowa: Betty loves you. Mr. Krabs: (screaming so loud it shakes the building) What?! Mr. Shicowa: I’m guessing you don’t love Betty. Mr. Krabs: No-- I don’t. What should I do? Mr. Shicowa: I don’t know, but if there’s one thing I do know. It’s gross things. Mr. Krabs: Wait! Maybe I can gross her out to the point where she doesn’t love me anymore! Mr. Shicowa: Great idea! (Mr. Krabs enters betty’s room) Mr. Krabs: Hey, Betty. Betty: Hell--- uhhh. Mr. Krabs: Don’t worry, Mark already told me. (watch starts beeping) Oh, it’s that time already. Betty: What time? Mr. Krabs: Time for me to take me medicine, you know for my serious illness. (Betty walks slowly out screaming) Betty: What illness? Mr. Krabs: You know that illness where whenever I kiss someone they automatically turn into a crab. They say if I take enough of this it won’t cure it but it’ll make it that little bit less serious. Betty: (screaming) Get away from me. (walks out of her room) Mr. Krabs: Works every time. (Mr. Richards, Adam, Eustace, Dave and Walter all walk to her door to see what's going on) All: Gross! (the episode ends with a still of Mr. Krabs taking his medicine) Appearances *Eugene Krabs *Mark Shicowa *Mr. Richards *Betty Grayson *Adam Fishman *Eustace Wendell *Walter Ben *Dave Finnigan *TV Announcer (debut) Trivia * This is the first episode written by SpongeBot678. * Mr. Richards, Adam, Eustace, Walter and Dave weren't originally in the script, so Jasbre added them in at the ending. * The ratings for the original airing of this episode were 7.21 million viewers. Category:Better Days Category:FireMatch Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by SpongeBot678